Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is an American live-action series. The show started on August 28, 1993 on Fox Kids and ended with a cliffhanger ending on November 27, 1995, which was resolved on the mini-series Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ''the following year. Plot Season 1 (1993-1994) Season 2 (1994-1995) Season 3 (1995) Cast Rangers Rangers Rangers Mmpr-red.jpg|Jason Lee Scott Rocky DeSantos Mmpr-black.jpg|Zack Taylor Adam Park Mmpr-blue.jpg|Billy Cranston Mmpr-yellow.jpg|Trini Kwan Aisha Campbell Mmpr-pink.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart Katherine Hillard Mmpr-green.jpg|Tommy Oliver Tom Oliver Mmpr-white.jpg|Tommy Oliver mmpr-ninjor.jpg|Ninjor Rangers Mmpr-rg-jason.jpg|Jason Lee Scott Mmpr-rg-rocky.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Mmpr-rg-trini.jpg|Trini Kwan Mmpr-rg-aisha.jpg|Aisha Campbell Mmpr-rg-billy.jpg|Billy Cranston Mmpr-rg-kimberly.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart Mmpr-rg-kat.jpg|Katherine Hillard Mmpr-rg-zack.jpg|Zack Taylor Mmpr-rg-adam.jpg|Adam Park Mmpr-rg-tommy1.jpg|Tommy Oliver Mmpr-rg-tommy2.jpg|Tommy Oliver Mmpr-rg-tom.jpg|Tom Oliver Mmpr-rg-tom2.jpg|Tom Oliver Weapons mmpr-blade blaster.jpg|Blade Blaster mmpr-weapons.jpg|Power Axe, Power Daggers, Power Bow, Power Lance, Power Sword, mmpr-blaster.jpg|Power Blasters mmpr-dragon dagger.jpg|Dragon Dagger mmpr-dragon shield.jpg|Dragon Shield mmpr-saba.jpg|Saba mmpr-power cannon.jpg|Power Cannon Morphers 1 S01 Tommy Morphing.jpg|("Dragonzord!") S02 Tommy Morphing.jpg|("Tigerzord!") S01 Zack Morphing.jpg|("Mastodon!") S01 Kimbery Morphing.jpg|("Pterodactyl!") S01 Billy Morphing.jpg|("Triceratops!") S01 Trini Morphing.jpg|("Saber-Toothed Tiger!") S01 Jason Morphing.jpg|("Tyrannosaurus!") Morphers 2 S02 Tommy Morphing.jpg|("Tigerzord!") S02 Adam Morphing.jpg|("Mastodon!") S02 Kimbery Morphing.jpg|("Pterodactyl!") S02 Billy Morphing.jpg|("Triceratops!") S02 Aisha Morphing.jpg|("Saber-Toothed Tiger!") S02 Rocky Morphing.jpg|("Tyrannosaurus!") Morphers 3 S03 Tommy Morphing.jpg|("White Ranger Power!") S03 Adam Morphing.jpg|("Black Ranger Power!") S03 Kimbery Morphing.jpg|("Pink Ranger Power!") S03 Kat Morphin.jpg|("Pink Ranger Power!") S03 Billy Morphing.jpg|("Blue Ranger Power!") S03 Aisha Morphing.jpg|("Yellow Ranger Power!") S04 Rocky Morphing.jpg|("Red Ranger Power!") Zords 1 *'DragonZord Dinozord''' *'Mastodon Dinozord' *'Pteradactyl Dinozord' *'Triceratops Dinozord' *'Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord' Zords 2 *'Tigerzord' *'Lion Thunderzord' *'Firebird Thunderzord' *'Unicorn Thunderzord' *'Griffin Thurnderzod' *'Red Dragon Thundrzord' Zords 3 *'Falconzord' *'Frog Ninjazord' *'Crane Ninjazord' *'Wolf Ninjazord' *'Bear Ninjazord' *'Ape Ninjazord' 'Zords 4' *'White Shogunzord' *'Black Shogunzord' *'Blue Shogunzord' *'Yellow Shogunzod' *'Red Shogunzord' Megazords 1 *'Megzords' *'Dragonzord Battlemode' *'Mega Dragonzord' *'Ultrazords ' Megazords 2 *'Thunder Megazord' *'White Tigerzord Warrior Mode' *'Mega Tigerzord' *'Thunder Ultrazord' Megazords 3 *'Ninja Megazords' *'Ninja Mega Falconzord' *'Ninja Ultrazord' Megazords 4 *'Shogun Megazords' *'Shogun Mega Falconzord ' *'Shogun Ultrazord' Allies *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Bulk and Skull *Ernie *Mr. Kaplan *Ms. Appleby *Angela *Lt. Jeremore B. Stone *Ninjor Villains *Rita Repulsa *Lord Zedd *Goldar *Rito Revolto *Scorpia *Finster *Squatt *Baboo *Master Vile *Lokar *Hydro Hog *Putty Parrollers *Tenga Warriors Episodes Season 1: 1993-1994 *Jason David Frank is absent for 14 episodes after debuting in "Green with Evil" arc (ep 31, 37, 38, 39, 40, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 51 and 54) #'Day of the Dumpster (pilot)' #'Day of the Dumpster' #'High Five' #'Teamwork' #'A Pressing Engagement' #'Different Drum' #'Food Fight' #'Big Sisters' #'I, Eye Guy' #'For Whom The Bell Trolls' #'Happy Birthday, Zack' #'No Clowning Around' #'Power Ranger Punks' #'Peace, Love and Woe' #'Foul Play in the Sky' #'Dark Warrior' #'Switching Places' #'Green With Evil Part I: Out Of Control' #'Green With Evil Part II: Jason's Battle' #'Green With Evil Part III: The Rescue' #'Green With Evil Part IV: Eclipsing Megazord' #'Green With Evil Part V: Breaking The Spell' #'The Trouble With Shellshock' #'Itsy Bitsy Spider' #'The Spit Flower' #'Life's A Masquerade' #'Gung Ho!' #'Wheel Of Misfortune' #'Island Of Illusion, Part I' #'Island Of Illusion, Part II' #'The Rockstar' #'Calamity Kimberly' #'A Star is Born' #'The Yolk's on You!' #'The Green Candle, Part I' #'The Green Candle, Part II' #'Birds of a Feather' #'Clean-Up Club' #'A Bad Reflection on You' #'Doomsday Part I' #'Doomsday Part II' #*Tommy is seen in the end of the episode. #'Rita's Seed of Evil' #'A Pig Surprise' #'Something Fishy' #'Lions & Blizzards' #'Crystal of Nightmares' #'To Flea or Not to Flee' #'Reign of the Jellyfish' #'Plague of the Mantis' #'Return Of an Old Friend Part I' #'Return Of an Old Friend Part II' #'Grumble Bee' #'Two Heads are Better than One' #'Fowl Play' #'Trick or Treat' #'Second Chance' #'On Fins and Needles' #'Enter... The Lizzinator' #'Football Season' #'Mighty Morphin' Mutants' #'An Oyster Stew' Season 2: 1994-1995 *Jason David Frank is absent for 2 episodes. *Austin St. John, Thuy Thang and Walter Emanuel Jones are absent for 6 episodes. #'The Mutiny, Part I' #*Lord Zedd invades Rita's palace and brings forth an attack on Angel Grove. #'The Mutiny, Part II' #'The Mutiny, Part III' #'The Wanna-Be Ranger' #'Putty on the Brain' #'Bloom of Doom' #'The Green Dream' #'The Power Stealer' #'The Beetle Invasion' #'Welcome to Venus Island' #'The Song Of Guitardo' #'Green No More, Part I' #'Green No More, Part II' #*Tommy loses the Green Ranger Powers. #'Missing Green' #*Jason is still depressed over the disappearance of Tommy. #'Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park' #'Beauty and the Beast' #'White Light, Part I' #*The knowledge of a White Ranger is introduced. #'White Light, Part II' #*Tommy comes back as the White Ranger and helps the other Rangers send Rita back to the moon. #'Two for One' #'Opposites Attract' #*The last episode with the actors Austin St. John, Walter Jones, and Thuy Trang on set. #'Zedd's Monster Mash' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part I' #*Rocky, Adam, and Aisha are introduced. #'The Ninja Encounter, Part II' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part III' #'A Monster of Global Proportions' #'Zedd Waves' #'The Power Transfer, Part I' #'The Power Transfer, Part II' #*Jason, Zack, and Trini give up their powers to go to the Peace Conference. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha become rangers. #'Goldar's Vice-Versa' #*The only episode with American Scorpina footage. #'Mirror of Regret' #'When Is A Ranger Not A Ranger?' #'Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun' #'Lights, Camera, Action' #'Where There's Smoke, There's Fire' #'Scavenger Hunt' #'The Great Bookala Escape' #'Forever Friends' #'A Reel Fish Story' #'Rangers Back in Time, Part I' #'Rangers Back in Time, Part II' #'The Wedding, Part I' #*Rita returns. #'The Wedding, Part II' #'The Wedding, Part III' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part I' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part II' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part III' #'Best Man for the Job' #'Storybook Rangers, Part I' #'Storybook Rangers, Part II' #'Wild West Rangers, Part I' #'Wild West Rangers, Part II' #'Blue Ranger Gone Bad' Season 3: 1995 #'A Friend in Need, Part I' #*Introduces the Masked Rider. #'A Friend in Need, Part II' #'A Friend in Need, Part III' #'Ninja Quest, Part I' #*Introduces Rito Revolto. #'Ninja Quest, Part II' #'Ninja Quest, Part III' #*Introduces Ninjor and the Ninja Power. #'Ninja Quest, Part IV' #'A Brush with Destiny' #'Passing the Lantern' #'Wizard for a Day' #'Fourth Down and Long' #'Stop the Hate Master, Part I' #'Stop the Hate Master, Part II' #'Final Face-Off' #'The Potion Notion' #'A Ranger Catastrophe, Part I' #*Introduces Kat. #'A Ranger Catastrophe, Part II' #'Changing of the Zords, Part I' #'Changing of the Zords, Part II' #'Changing of the Zords, Part III' #'Follow that Cab!' #'A Different Shade of Pink, Part I' #'A Different Shade of Pink, Part II' #'A Different Shade of Pink, Part III' #*Kimberly leaves for the Pan Global Games. Kat becomes the Pink Ranger. #'Rita's Pita' #'Another Brick in the Wall' #'A Chimp in Charge' #'Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part I' #*Introduces Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal. #'Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part II' #'Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part III' #'I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger' #'The Sound of Dischordia' #'Rangers in Reverse' #*The Earth is turned back in time. The Rangers become children. Trivia *There are a total of seven rangers (by color) with only a maximum of six appearing at one time. However, the 3-parter Return Of The Green Ranger, allows there to be seven ranger colors in one show, although they don't all appear onscreen at the same time. *The Ranger's Power Weapons, Power Axe, Power Bow, Power Lance, Power Daggers, and Power Sword were only used in Season 1 of the show. However, in Season 2's Goldar's Vice-Versa, Billy used his Power Lance, in Season 2's "Scavenger Hunt", the Rangers used the Power Blaster, and in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, Adam returned in "Once A Ranger" and used his Power Axe. *Due to the unforeseen popularity of the series,' Saban Entertainment,' the company that produced Power Rangers, was faced with the possibility of exhausting all of its Zyuranger footage with no more to fall back upon in order to continue producing the show. The company contacted Toei (the company which produced/produces the''' Sentai' series in Japan) as well as Rainbow Productions (the company that designed and produced the monster suits), requesting another half-season's worth of ''Zyuranger footage...specifically for Power Rangers. The two Japanese companies agreed, creating around 25 brand-new monsters and filming both human- and zord-sized battle footage for each, as well as incorporating elements from MMPR into the footage (a relationship between the Green and Pink Ranger and the Blue Ranger as the brains of the group being the most obvious examples). These monsters are collectively known in the Power Rangers fan community as "Zyu2," a term coined by Power Rangers fan Chris Funaro. Around this time, Saban was also negotiating a deal with Toei to acquire footage from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, the sentai series which followed Zyuranger. Saban used more than half of the Zyu2 costumes in the remainder of Season One of Power Rangers. When they decided to replace the Dinozords with the mecha from Dairanger in Season Two (termed Thunderzords in Power Rangers), the Zord footage of the remaining Zyu2 monsters became obsolete. To compensate for this, Saban attempted to splice the Zyu2 and Dairanger footage to ensure that the Zyu2 monsters were not seen fighting with the old Megazord that was not supposed to be there. In other words, it would show only the monster attacking followed by a shot of just the Thunderzords taking the damage. This did not always work, for occasionally the monster could actually be seen making physical contact with the old Megazord. *"Bones", was the name of the first monster to ever battle the Power Rangers in the inception of the series. Although in the lost episode (the original Pilot), they battled "King Sphinx", and Sphinx appeared again in the episode titled, "A Pressing Engagement." *'Billy Cranson (David Yost)' wears blue plaid boxer shorts. In the episode "Power Ranger Punks," Billy (David Yost) and Kimberly (Amy Jo Johnson) become punks after drinking Rita's potion. Viewers can see the top of Billy's boxer shorts in his punk outfit, which is a blue plaid pattern. However, after the spell is removed by Alpha and Zordon, Billy immediately notices this and hides the top of his boxer shorts from sight. *'Lord Zedd' is the first American-made villain that is only part of Power Rangers and not the Sentai Series. Others villans that would follow this are Divatox, Astronema, Scorpius, and Trakeena. But after Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue ended, each of the following series used a U.S.-original villain as the main villain and occasionally one of the other villains as well (Master Org of Power Rangers: Wild Force is an exception since the costume came from Dairanger, even though he did not exist in Gaoranger, the sentai that Power Rangers Wild Force was based upon). *The suits of several monsters were modified in some fashion in order to create new monsters for American footage. Such monsters were. *'Pudgy Pig' was disassembled, and parts were used for Turkey Jerk '''in Season Two's "Storybook Rangers." *Mr. Ticklesneezer' was repainted and clad in a 'Santa Claus'-like suit, becoming 'Grumble the Elf in Season Two's "Storybook Rangers." *Snizard was repainted and modified with a cobra hood to become the '''Cobra Monster in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue's "The Cobra Strikes." *'Chunky Chicken' was also disassembled for use in Turkey Jerk. *'Grumble Bee '''was repainted and given buck teeth to become 'Waspicable' in 'Power Rangers: In Space's''' "The Wasp with a Heart." Waspicable also appeared in Lost Galaxy 's 21st episode ("Heir of the Throne"). *Primator was repainted and given extra fur, and became the Snow Monster in Season Two's "Storybook Rangers." *Salaguana was disassembled into the reptillian parts of Triter from Power Rangers: Zeo's "King for a Day." *Silver Horns was repainted and a tongue was added, becoming Repellator in Season Three's "A Friend in Need." *'Merrick the Barbaric's' head was removed, and his body was used for Incisorator in the Season Three episode "Changing of the Zords, Part II." Ironically, Incisorator's episode aired before Merrick's. *The expression "Morphinomenal!" was coined by Kimberly Ann Hart *Similarly, "It's Morphin Time!" was first spoken by Zordon. in the episode " High Five " . *The expression "Back To Action" was coined by Jason Lee Scott *The Ninja and Shogun Ultrazords are the only Zord formations in Power Rangers history that are made from American footage. No suits or props were used in making them; the Bandai '''toys of each Zord were used to bring them to life on the show. The American versions of the toys were used for this, which presented some problems as the American versions are often noticeably different than the Japanese versions (and thus, the actual Zords on the show). For example, the left arm of the Japanese Shogun Megazord toy (and the real Shogun Megazord) is white. For some reason, the left arm of the Shogun Megazord toy was repainted pink for the American version. Thus, the arm would suddenly switch colors whenever the Shogun Ultrazord was formed. *According to the "Reality Check" PSA of '''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Amy Jo Johnson, David Yost, and both their respective characters are accomplished martial artists and gymnasts. *Six video games based on this show were produced, one for Sega Genesis, one for Sega CD, one for Sega Game Gear, two for Super Nintendo Entertainment System (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Fighting Edition), and one for Game Boy. *Billy, the original Blue Ranger, has the distinction of being the only Ranger to hold the same position for the longest time (3 years, 1993-1996) without ever switching colors, a record yet to be surpassed. Similarly, he is the only original Power Ranger to appear in every episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and remain there from the start to the end of the MMPR generation. *Being the original series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers also the most favorite of all Power Rangers fans, winning a viewer contest conducted by ABC Family in 2004, receiving the most votes. *The original series has the distinction of being the longest-running incarnation lasting for three years (1993-1996), with the longest running single main continuity, lasting til Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, and Power Rangers In Space. *Aaron Waters composed and wrote the original Power Rangers theme song, a full length, 4 minute long track used for promotion. It's title is "Go Go Power Rangers". The theme 'go' would appear in almost all subsequent Power Ranger songs. *As is commonly known now, despite the Yellow Ranger being a female within Power Rangers, in "Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger" the Yellow (or Tiger) Ranger , named Boi/Boy, was male. Due to this there is an obvious change in the physique of the Yellow team member when the show cuts to Sentai footage. (This is most notable within Season 1) This issue was resolted as huge fan controversy throughout the show's reaction. This issue was involved for Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue , Power Rangers: Time Force , and Power Rangers: Wild Force , whose shows had female rangers in yellow for each show (like Maya 'and 'Kelsey Winslow 'for examples) have the women' ranger in the american footage have breasts shown but in their respective sentai footages, the gender was resolted to male. *The order in which the Ninja Zords and Shogun Zords were aquired was reversed in Power Rangers. In the original source of those two Zord sets, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger", the 'Shogun Zords' were gained before the 'Ninja Zords'. In the same way, since there were only five Rangers in Kakuranger, the Falcon Zord was a separate entity not belonging to anyone of them. Ninjaman/Ninjor didn't need a 'Zord' since he could grow Zord-size. *In the original Gosei Sentai Dairangers (which MMPR season 2 is based on) Tommy's white ranger counterpart 'Kou Hoshinsei is actually a child, which is why Tommy appears shorter in his first fight as the White Ranger. *Mondo the Magician, a metal-faced humanoid the Rangers defeated rather quickly in Season 2's "Storybook Rangers: Part 2," was actually the main villain from Gosei Sentai Dairanger *This was the first show to have new rangers replace old rangers followed by Zeo, Turbo, Lost Galaxy and S.P.D.. *The assignment of the Black and Yellow rangers to an African-American and an Asian (Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan, respectively) has long been a sticking point for the first season. At a panel at Power Morphicon in 2007, one of the original creators stated that they honestly did not realize what they had done in casting until roughly ten episodes in. Season 1 *Saban was originally to produce only 40 episodes in the series, ending with the two-parter Doomsday. Another character was to make an appearance, named Bubba. As the episode was originally written, he piloted Cyclopsis, and was based off of Kai in Zyuranger. After Cyclopsis' defeat at the hands of the Rangers, Bandora would be sealed away in an urn (thus mimicking the ending of Zyuranger), and the teenagers would give up their powers then go to senior prom, which indicated that the team would've all been 17-18, as opposed to 14-15. *However, due to the unforeseen popularity of the series, Saban, the company that produced Power Rangers, was faced with the possibility of exhausting all of its Zyuranger footage with no more to fall back upon in order to continue producing the show. The company decided not to age the Rangers that much and contacted Toei (the company which produced/produces the Sentai series in Japan) as well as Rainbow Productions (the company that designed and produced the monster suits), requesting another half-season's worth of Zyuranger footage...specifically for Power Rangers. The two Japanese companies agreed, creating around 25 brand-new monsters and filming both human- and zord-sized battle footage for each, as well as incorporating elements from MMPR into the footage (a relationship between the Green and Pink Rangers, and the Blue Ranger as the brains of the group being the most obvious examples). This footage of monsters are collectively known in the Power Rangers fan community as "Zyu2". *Around this time, Saban was also negotiating a deal with Toei to acquire footage from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, the sentai series which followed Zyuranger. Saban used more than half of the Zyu2 footage in the remainder of Season One of Power Rangers, but when they decided to replace the Dinozords with the mecha from Dairanger in Season Two (termed Thunderzords in Power Rangers), the Zord footage of the remaining Zyu2 monsters became obsolete. To compensate for this, Saban attempted to splice the Zyu2 and Dairanger footage to ensure that the Zyu2 monsters were fighting the Thunder Megazord instead of the Dino Megazord. The new scenes would show only the monster attacking, followed by a shot of just the Thunderzords taking the damage. It did not always work, for occasionally the monster could actually be seen making physical contact with the old (Dino) Megazord. *"Bones", was the name of the first monster to ever battle the Power Rangers in the inception of the series. Although in the lost episode (the original Pilot), they battled "King Sphinx", and Sphinx appeared again in the episode titled, "A Pressing Engagement" (the switch was due to the fact that Dora Sphinx was the first monster that the Zyurangers had to use their Daizyujin to beat, and since the pilot had to show the Megazord, which was an integral part of the show, they decided to use footage from that fight). *Billy Cranston (David Yost) wears blue plaid boxer shorts. In the episode "Power Ranger Punks," Billy and Kimberly (Amy Jo Johnson) become punks after drinking Rita's potion. Viewers can see the top of Billy's boxer shorts in his punk outfit, which is a blue plaid pattern. However, after the spell is removed by Alpha and Zordon, Billy immediately notices this and hides the top of his boxer shorts from sight. *The suits of several monsters were modified in some fashion in order to create new monsters for American footage. Such monsters were: **Pudgy Pig was disassembled, and parts were used for Turkey Jerk in Season Two's "Storybook Rangers." **Mr. Ticklesneezer was repainted and clad in a Santa Claus-like suit, becoming Grumble the Elf in Season Two's "Storybook Rangers." **Snizard was repainted and modified with a cobra hood to become the Cobra Monster in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue's "The Cobra Strikes." **Monster Hühnchen was also disassembled for use in Turkey Jerk. **Grumble Bee was repainted and given buck teeth to become Waspicable in Power Rangers: In Space's "The Wasp with a Heart." **Primator was repainted and given extra fur, and became the Snow Monster in Season Two's "Storybook Rangers." **Salaguana was disassembled into the reptillian parts of Triter from Power Rangers: Zeo's "King for a Day." **Silverhorns was repainted and a tongue was added, becoming Repellator in Season Three's "A Friend in Need." *The expression "Morphinomenal!" was coined by Kimberly Ann Hart *Similarly, "It's Morphin Time!" was first spoken by Zordon. *The expression "Back To Action" was coined by Jason Lee Scott *According to the "Reality Check" PSA of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Amy Jo Johnson, David Yost, and both their respective characters are accomplished martial artists and gymnasts. *As the title says, the announcement is a reality check, or something that clarifies or serves as a reminder of reality often by correcting a misconception. *Six video games based on this show were produced, one for Sega Genesis, one for Sega CD, one for Sega Game Gear, two for Super Nintendo Entertainment System (one being called Power Rangers the Fighting Edition) and one for Game Boy. *Billy the original Blue Ranger has the distinction of being the only Ranger to hold the same position for the longest time (3 years, 1993-1996) without ever switching colors, a record yet to be surpassed. Similarly, he is the only original Power Ranger to appear in every episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and remain there from the start to the end of the MMPR generation. *Being the original series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers also the most favorite of all Power Rangers fans, winning a viewer contest conducted by ABC Family in 2004, receiving the most votes. *Ron Wasserman composed and wrote the original Power Rangers theme song, a full length, 4 minute long track used for promotion. It's title is "Go Go Power Rangers". The TV version happens to be the shortest (and most simple) theme for a Ranger series, consisting of only 2 sentences that keeps getting repeated : "Go Go Power Rangers" and "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers". *As is commonly known now, despite the Yellow Ranger being a female within Power Rangers, in Zyuranger the Yellow (or Tiger) Ranger, named Boi/Boy, was male. Due to this there is a more noticeable change in the physique of the Yellow team member than the other rangers, when the show cuts to Sentai footage. *Walter Jones (Zack), Amy Jo Johnson (Kimberly) and David Yost (Billy) didn't do martial arts before the show, though Jones was a dancer and Johnson and Yost were gymnasts. So they took self defense classes and incorporated their talents into the choreography for the fight scenes. Austin St. John (Jason), Thuy Trang (Trini) and Jason David Frank (Tommy) were all martial artists long before the show. Season 2 *This is the only season (in the Zordon Era or otherwise) where a part of the Ranger's Arsenal was directly upgraded from a previous season's tools, with the 5 original Dino Zords from season 1 being used as foundations for the Thunder Zords of this season (the Ninja powers of season 3, while still being "Mighty Morphin" powers, were technically replacements for the original powers, not upgrades. The rangers received completely new coins for the Ninja powers, rather than repairing or upgrading the originals). *For the beginning of this season (starting with the three-part "The Mutiny"), Saban contacted Toei (the company which produced/produces the Sentai series in Japan) as well as Rainbow Productions (the company that designed and produced the monster suits), requesting another half-season's worth of Zyuranger footage... specifically for Power Rangers. The two Japanese companies agreed, creating around 25 brand-new monsters and filming both human and zord-sized battle footage for each, as well as incorporating elements from MMPR into the footage (a relationship between the Green and Pink Rangers, and the Blue Ranger as the brains of the group being the most obvious examples). These monsters are collectively known in the Power Rangers fan community as "Zyu2". Around this time, Saban was also negotiating a deal with Toei to acquire footage from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, the sentai series which followed Zyuranger. Saban used more than half of the Zyu2 footage in the remainder of Season One of Power Rangers, ''but when they decided to replace the Dinozords with the mecha from ''Dairanger in Season Two (termed Thunderzords in Power Rangers), the Zord footage of the remaining Zyu2 monsters became obsolete. To compensate for this, Saban attempted to splice the Zyu2 and Dairanger''footage to ensure that the Zyu2 monsters were fighting the Thunder Megazord instead of the Dino Megazord. The new scenes would show only the monster attacking, followed by a shot of just the Thunderzords taking the damage. It did not always work, for occasionally the monster could actually be seen making physical contact with the old Megazord. *Before deciding to use the ''Dairanger footage, sketches were created for original Thunderzords, essencially updated Dinozords, though an updated Tigerzord was used as part of this as well. *Tommy's White Ranger costume is from the 1993 Super Sentai series ''Gosei Sentai Dairanger. '' *Lord Zedd is the very first Power Rangers villain to be American made instead of using the costume of Dairanger's main antagonist. *Most footage for this season was mostly American rather than Japanese. *Episode 40: Rangers Back in Time, Part II hits the 100th Episode Mark. Season 3 *The Ninjazords were earlier seen in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. *In the Kakuranger footage, Master Vile is the main antagonist but in the MMPRs3 footage, Vile is the father of Rita and Rito. *This season introduced Bob Papenbrook as a new voice actor to the PR voice cast to voice Rita's Skeleton-themed brother Rito Revolto. Papenbrook later voiced Deviot in PRLG. *Masked Rider appeared in the season's three-part special "A Friend in Need", which later allowed him to star in his own show until his cancellation in 1996 (during Power Rangers: Zeo's run, the end of VR Troopers' run and the debut of Big Bad Beetleborgs). *By the time of this season, Power Rangers' popularity began to wane but toy sales stayed the same. *This season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ran for 33 episodes. *This was the first season to feature bloopers in the ending credits.